


cinnamon sugar...

by startswithhope



Series: sweater weather... [6]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Autumn, Best Friends, Fireplaces, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, apple cider donuts, touch football
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 02:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: He feels another squeeze to his knee and sees Patrick smiling at him softly, his eyes communicating that he knows what David is thinking and he’s in full agreement. Alexis’s whistle shrieks again and Patrick sighs, quickly leaning in to peck David’s lips before running back out onto the field. David watches him jog over to his team and clap them all on the back, drawing them all into a circle David thinks might be called a hubble? He can’t remember. Every time Patrick has tried to explain football to him, David has been too distracted by the tight pants of the players to retain any useful information.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: sweater weather... [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482623
Comments: 23
Kudos: 189





	cinnamon sugar...

“You’re gross.”

Cinnamon sugar tumbles onto the blanket draped over David’s lap as he turns towards Stevie, one expressive eyebrow raised as he swallows a mouthful of his apple cider donut.

“Excuse me?”

“You’re practically drooling.”

“I am not. But this is very delicious.”

His eyes turn back towards the field, searching quickly until he finds Patrick again, finding him laughing with Ray and some woman he doesn’t immediately recognize. Patrick’s smile is wide, his obvious enjoyment over this ridiculous activity making his eyes sparkle as he gives his team some instructions. The navy blue sweater he’s wearing is making his skin appear even paler than normal, making the high points of blush on his cheeks stand out in adorable contrast.

“Yeah, I’m not talking about the donut,” he hears Stevie mumble, his blood warming with embarrassment as her meaning sinks in.

“Shut up.” 

He might feel silly that he’s been caught ogling, but he’s not ashamed of it. Not in the least. His man is putting on quite a display during this ridiculous touch football excursion and David’s only role as supportive fiance is to take in the show.

“Do you even know who’s winning?” Stevie prods. 

Turning towards her, David gives her a pointed stare.

“Do you?”

She laughs and his smile breaks through his feigned annoyance and they sink further into that comfortable place that his their friendship, a place David has learned to not take for granted as it’s one of his favorite places to live. He’s been getting an inkling of late the Stevie might not be long for this town and he’s trying to grab as many moments he can. She hasn’t said anything, not yet, but he just knows. His old life was full of feelings of wanting something else, something more, so the looks he’s seen on Stevie’s face these past few months are hauntingly familiar. But, she’s not ready to talk about it, so he’ll continue to wait. Wait and take, take as much of her as he can so he won’t have any regrets over opportunities missed. 

A loud whistle breaks through his musings and he almost drops the last bit of his donut, prompting him to send a glare across the field at Alexis, who for reasons unknown was given the role of...umpire. Or is it referee? He doesn’t know, or care, except that she has somehow found a device more grating than her voice to annoy him with.

He’s just thinking of something to yell over at her when he notices Patrick jogging towards him, derailing his sarcasm in favor of returning to his ogling. Patrick’s sweatpants are tight in all the right places, making David’s skin itch and fingers ache to reach out and touch. Leaning down, David grabs the water bottle at his feet and holds it out as Patrick approaches, earning himself a wide smile when Patrick takes it from his fingers.

“Thanks, babe.” 

The endearment has David chewing on the inside of his lip, making his smile go all crooked and a knowing grunt escape Stevie’s throat from beside him.

“So, who’s winning?”

Patrick turns to Stevie and shrugs, a tiny flash of annoyance crossing his features before he takes another swig of the water bottle. 

“Alexis doesn’t seem to understand the rules, so we’ve kind of given up on keeping track. She keeps whistling when there’s only one hand making contact, but we’re playing two-hand touch. And then there’s the issue of her not knowing the difference between a field goal and a touchdown…”

“So, you’re winning, that’s good,” David interrupts. 

Patrick looks over at him curiously, his expression shifting to amusement as he leans down. The bottle of water ends up back at David’s feet as Patrick balances his hands on David’s folding chair, eyes warm and welcoming as David tilts his face up for a…

The bastard moves his head and snatches the donut from between David’s fingers, sending another avalanche of cinnamon sugar onto David’s lap.

“Hey! I was saving that!”

Patrick just chews, and smiles, his round face smug and full of mischievous energy that, annoyingly, just makes David want to kiss him even more. And then, the tip of his tongue pops out, trapping the last bits of sugar from around his lips, making David’s breath catch in his throat and his face warm with affection.

“I’m happy,” Patrick whispers, his mouth inching closer, stopping just a breath away, “to share”. 

David doesn’t have the control necessary in this moment to stop himself, so he closes the distance, initially surprised by how cold Patrick’s lips are as he takes his mouth in a “I’ve been wanting to do this for the last hour” kind of kiss. He vaguely registers Stevie protesting beside him, but doesn’t care, not when Patrick groans quietly into his mouth and kisses him back just as eagerly. David’s just wrestled his hand from beneath his blanket to keep Patrick close when Patrick pulls back, lifting his lips away, but not his nose, the cold tip pressing into the side of David’s as he takes a few quick breaths. 

“We scared Stevie away,” Patrick mumbles, his eyes speaking loudly of his desire to keep on kissing even as he’s pulling further away. He’s a bit flustered, which is adorably sweet, and a pretty good description of how David’s feeling, even if he’s a bit better at hiding it. 

Then again, David realizes he’s just smiling like a goof up at Patrick, not saying a word, so maybe he’s not hiding a damn thing after all.

“I think this game will break up pretty soon and we can go home.” Patrick punctuates that statement with a quick squeeze of David’s knee over the blanket and David finds himself squirming a bit in his seat.

“I have a few ideas on how we can spend the rest of the afternoon,” David responds, every syllable dripping with obvious intent. 

“Oh god, I thought it was safe to come back over.”

They both look over to find Stevie plopping back into her chair, full bottle of red in her mitten-covered hand and another box of donuts under her arm. David does a quick grab for the donuts, but she swivels away and almost topples out of her chair.

Patrick’s laugh fills his heart with joy, much like a balloon getting so full it’s just at the brink of bursting. Looking from Patrick and back over to Stevie, David finds himself blinking away a hint of a tear. A happy tear. He’s so goddamn happy. Unexpectedly, completely, overwhelmingly happy.

He feels another squeeze to his knee and sees Patrick smiling at him softly, his eyes communicating that he knows what David is thinking and he’s in full agreement. Alexis’s whistle shrieks again and Patrick sighs, quickly leaning in to peck David’s lips before running back out onto the field. David watches him jog over to his team and clap them all on the back, drawing them all into a circle David thinks might be called a hubble? He can’t remember. Every time Patrick has tried to explain football to him, David has been too distracted by the tight pants of the players to retain any useful information.

A donut appears in his field of vision and he scrambles to grab it before Stevie takes it away. She laughs as he practically rips it in half and shoves the larger piece completely in his mouth. Turning towards her, he almost chokes on his own laughter, but somehow doesn’t die, but gratefully takes the offered bottle of wine to wash down the mouthful of donut.

By the time he’s back home with Patrick, his sexier plans for the day have been replaced by laying on the couch with his head in Patrick’s lap, his belly slightly upset from too much sugar and way too much wine. The flames in the fireplace are crackling as he relaxes with Patrick’s fingers stroking softly through his hair. Reaching for Patrick’s free hand resting on his chest, he draws it up to his lips, kissing the soft skin where a wedding ring will live in a few more months. 

The thought has his stomach swooping, which isn’t an entirely welcome feeling in his current state, but he can’t help the way having someone completely sure about loving him makes him feel. So, he just kisses the spot again before turning so he’s looking up at Patrick’s face. Smiling, he nods at the question he sees there, fluttering his eyes shut as Patrick leans down and their lips meet in a warm kiss. 


End file.
